NARUTO:THE ODYSSEY OF NINJA
by GALAXYUNLEASH
Summary: After mysterious disappearance of Kushina a plan is made for Naruto’s survival. He faces the ninja world with secrets about clans and demons. Can he find the answers as era of war approach? Will endless vortex of struggle consume Naruto? NaruxHinaxYugito


**This is my first Fan Fiction. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Name: Naruto, the odyssey of Ninja **

**Ratings: M  
**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Chapter 1: LIFE OF A NINJA, A PATH OF SACRIFICE**

"**In Human nature there is no perception of light and dark but different shades of grey"**

"**Adam proved he was a human for he stole the apple not for apple's sake but because it was forbidden"**

"**Ninjas are meant to struggle to survival"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**Almost a century ago Unknown Location near Konoha**

Senju brothers reached a cave, deeply Hidden from view of humans.

"Brother why have you brought me here", the younger brother asked.

"I have created this tree with Konohagakure no sato".

"What's so special about it" he examined the tree. It was a massive tree at least 50 meter huge. It was blossomed with flower and some places damaged with scars.

"This tree is linked with Konoha. I have named it the tree of lifE .it was born with the village and will die with the village." first Hokage answered. "I have chosen you as my successor so I want you to protect it from all your heart."

"I will brother I will"

Both Senju brothers returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Current time**

**Location: the tree of life**

The tree which was blooming few hours ago now was burning. Dead leaf fell to the ground. Its stem weakened. Slowly the fire extinguished but not without weakening its foundation. New leaf sprouted but today's event started the degeneration of this great village.

**Same time Location: Hidden leaf village**

Konoha stood burning. It has survived its impending doom but not without great sacrifices. Greatest of ninja village which was victor of third ninja war stood mourning at its losses. It has survived than attack of legendary demon fox that has been rumored to walk on earth's surface from five thousand years. The great walls that protected Konoha lay wasted on ground. Amidst the great chaos people were finding lost ones. Al least they survived.

**SURVIVAL IS NINJA'S LIFE**

Thousand of people both shinobi and civilian remained but a dead body. Some even not recognizable, burnt due to sinister chakra of demon fox. Slowly the left over evil aura was slowly dissipating leaving a broken village behind.

**FLASBACK**

Kyuubi was approaching. They had to protect their village. They have sworn their life upon the village and they will happily die protecting it.

They knew of their death, still desire to protect their ancestral home droved out their fear. The tried delay the demon but fell to the ground dead

**A NINJA SACRIFICE EVERYTHING FOR HIS VILLAGE AND HIS LIFE IS A SACRIFICE SMALL ENOUGH**

Nothing stood in defiance of the devil. Every flick on one of its tails created chakra pulse strong enough to level mountains. Those red evil sinister eyes alone were capable of scaring any human.

It has reached the walls crushing it with its gigantic claws.

Everywhere civilians were been evacuated by genins.

Chunins and jounins were helping with defenses.

**NINJA CANNOT CALL THEIR LIFE UNFAIR, THEY HAVE CHOSEN IT**

**AT THE MOMENT THEY BECOME NINJA LIFE AND DEATH BECOME SYNONIMUS**

There last hope was ever present .Their faith on their leader was iron hard.

They knew they would survive. He Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow flash, the fourth fire shadow of konohagakue no Sato. As the beast approached, there was a puff of smoke an equally big toad wearing a jacket and was having double swords appeared. The spectators rejoiced their messiah has finally arrived. He would definitely save them. He had never failed them before. The fight started and spectators could only stare at awe as boss toad skillfully evaded all of the nine-tails attacks.

NINJA MUST PUT HIS PURPOSE BEFORE HIS EMOTIONS.

There was only one way left. His shadow clone arrived with a newborn in his hand. "Forgive me Naruto, my child. I am giving you power to protect the village. I know of the hard times you will face. I hope you and your mother will be safe .Sorry, and good luck for you life. Be an excellent ninja." He murmured to Naruto, his child, his legacy. His shadow clone returned back. Now, came the hard part.

**NINJA DON'T DOUBT HIS ACTION, THEY DO IT**

**FUUINJUTSU: SHIKI FUUJIN**

"Shinagami-sama I want make a deal…" Yondiame spoke to an unseen entity.

There was a huge flash and both kyuubi and yondiame were gone.

They could celebrate kyuubi's defeat and their victory and lament the loss of the brave warriors and civilians.

But rumors erupted among the crowd

"Have you heard, kyuubi was not killed just sealed. Yondiame gave his life sealing it."

**RUMOR CAN DO DAMAGE WORSE THAN DISASTER ITSELF**

"NO, Kyuubi has taken a human form we have to kill it."

"Yondiame gave his life to seal it, we must finish it."

"For Yondiame-sama", everyone stated calling for death of demon child.

Ironically at the same moment lament was sung to honor their dead hero while his child was being condemned.

**ODE TO HOKAGE**

"The twinkling star alone in night

Bestow upon a tale rare,

Filled with deed both wrong and right

This strange tale they share.

In regime of the Fourth fire shadow

Bloomed the village of leaf,

Under the will of fire

Mysteries were plunged very deep.

In an stormy night

An incident occurred,

People saw a terrific sight

Their spirits shattered

Earth rocked and sky roared

Even mountains crumbled down,

As the evil aura soared

Their worst nightmare came around.

Arriving near the village

Was a giant demon fox,

Legends have portrayed him as

Harbinger of destruction and chaos.

Ninjas fought against the beast

To protect their impending doom,

Each fell dead on ground

Their destruction seemed soon.

Even in their defeat and destruction

Their will of fire survived,

Desire to protect the village

Became their sole guide.

Their defeat seemed certain

Hopes about to die,

But battle turned the way

For their leader arrived.

He stood upon a summoned toad

His aura powerful and calm,

People regained their hope

All was yet not lost.

On that unforgettable night

The terror was ended,

Kyuubi was sealed at last

But their wounds remained untended.

They lost their leaders

They lost great warriors,

But above all reason

They lost their savior.

Amongst the burning village of Konoha

Filled with pain of both heart and skin,

Their hero will be forever remembered

When they would remember their win.

All remember the yellow flash who was feared wide

All praise the fourth hokage both renowned and wise

But above all remember a loving man

For his loved ones he sacrificed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Outside The Council meeting:**

Sandiame was nearing the meeting hall. He was preparing what to saw about Naruto. Apparently the rumor indicated that council was about to demand naruto's death.

Al least Kushina can take care of him from his father's enemy. She can protect him

Now, few hours ago he was leading a peaceful retired life and now an incident shook Konoha and he was hokage again.

_Maybe it is the curse of paperwork._

_Maybe it is that a hokage cannot retire. He can die either of paper works or escape it and die in battle. Maybe I will also die to leave the Hokage post._

Even in these disturbing and stressful times he could not control his sense of humor

He chuckled lightly.

He had no idea how right he was.

"Hokage-sama!" Sarutobi's attention went to a familiar ANBU wearing a dog mask who just appeared. He could sense worry in his voice.

"Kakashi! What happened",sandiame thought what could get worse. Ah! The irony

Kakashi's news shook him. "Kushina-sama disappeared!"

"What give complete report!" he commanded.

"I went to check kushina-sama and..."Sarutobi could sense sadness in his tone.

After his father's suicide, he was left lonely. Minato has become his father, his ideal and other than him, Kushina and Rin were the only remaining bond he had. After Obito's death Minato's death and now Kushina gone what would happen to him now.

"She was gone, no traces, no sign of struggle or blood."

This was both good news and bad news. Good as she could be alive and unharmed. But, medics told him that she would remain unconscious for a day. That means someone must have kidnapped her. Now, suddenly it was all bad news. More bad news followed. That mean I cannot expose Naruto's legacy without putting him danger.

"Kakashi send a squad to search for her. You follow me. But before that tell me if you are ready to risk your life for Naruto."

The sharingan user remembered Minato's face .his sensei's child, his legacy.

"I will!"

**Council afterwards**

Sarutobi felt more defeated then in any war. Yes, he has fought countless enemies, he was famed as professor. He was Hokage but he could not make the council see that "demon child" was a normal child. He was jinchuriki undoubtedly but a normal child who deserving love.

Council .there was animus support for naruto's death.

"Hokage-sama I just can't understand why is you so adamant for survival of the boy. So many lives were sacrificed for this victory. If a death of an orphan boy can rid us of greatest demon of the world why don't we just do it? After all ninja is a path of sacrifices. Is there something special about this boy?" Nara Shikaku asked. There were many murmuring on his support.

_Naruto is indeed special but I can't tell you that I was always proud of you intelligence as it always helped me but now you have made my work harder. You put up a valid point and convinced everyone. Now, how can I protect Naruto and not reveal the great legacy he i_s. Sarutobi thought in defeat. Somewhere his shadow clone puffed out of existence.

Danzo smiled inwardly at his frowning

**Flashback**

The unconscious body of Uzumaki Kushina lay before him. He has kidnapped her._ That greedy spy was giving too much valuable just for body of this uzumaki. Pity he is going to kill her. She was a valuable assert for the village._

He sent body of Kushina with roots to make the deal.

One thorn removed from path.

_Now with no one to protect the boy, Sarutobi will have no choice other than killing him or putting him under my control. Both will work in favor of Konoha .Little did Danzo know of his decision _

**Flashback end**

**Location tree of life**

A new leaf gently detached itself and flew away from this tree forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back in Konoha**

Many of the council members and ANBU along with Hokage arrived at the room were Naruto was safely kept. The guards moved away and allowed access. Inside the chamber a baby laid asleep on crib.

"Under the order of Hokage and fire council you will die demon" the bear mask ANBU cried and attacked the boy with all his hate detaching his head from body. As, the blood sprayed along the floor, shinobis rejoiced for the death of the demon. But the celebrations were soon halted as they realized that instead of a beheaded boy there laid dead body of a pig.

Murmur's erupted and immediately Anbu were dispatched to find the truth.

"Sir, a patrol has reported that Hatake Kakashi betrayed and is running away with a something in his similar to a baby.

Everyone was confused why such a reputed Jounin would betray at such crucial night.

Kakashi had been one of the bravest Jounin in this fight against the demon. He was the son of Late white fang and student of the late Yondiame. Nevertheless an order was issued to capture Kakashi.

**Outside**

Kakashi was running quickly _everything must go according to plan. _Few fire balls were thrown in his direction. He dodged them but an unsuspected tackle of the green beast of Konoha made him slip the boy from his arm.

As the boy became airborne several fireballs rushed towards it.

Kakashi tried to block the fireballs but his friend Maito Gai again stopped him

"NO" kakashi yelled.

Fireballs crashed against the sleeping child. There was blast of demonic chakra as the charred body of the demon child fell dead on the ground.

"Kakashi my friend what are you doing. Surrender and I think Hokage-sama will protect you." Gai yelled to his eternal rival. There was no sign of craziness only seriousness.

Kakashi calmly stated" Gai, when ninja chose a path they follow it to the end. I have chosen mine".

**Flashback**

"So our plan is clear. Right we have substituted Naruto with a pig with transformation seal on it. I will carry this dead child with seal on it. I will make my presence known everyone will come after me. I will allow it to die, due to seal by sandiame-sama. Demonic Chakra will be released thus making them believe that "demon child" is really dead. Meanwhile you must escape with Naruto. Is that clear Rin?"

He looked in his team mate's face. With determination he could also see concern for "Kakashi. Take care of your self"

Kakashi didn't know what possessed him but he lowered his mask they came closer and enjoyed the intimate contact they will long for now. After Obito's death he began to care more for his team mate and slowly the caring began to grow into something more precious.

After the long kiss they broke each going their own path.

"Don't worry Rin I will survive"

**Flashback end**

Kakashi flipped through the three familiar hand signs and sound of thousand chirping birds began to echo.

"Kakashi

Gai prepared his iron fist stance. Behind him several jounins prepared their Justus.

"Give your best Kakashi" yelled lifting his Sharingan eyes running with the Raikiri in his hand.

**Location**:** the Hokage tower.**

Sarutobi smiled **.**_This is the least I can do for you Naruto know you will become a legend._

**OUTSIDE the walls of Konoha**

Rin was running with Naruto in her hand. In her other hand was a scroll. Sarutobi has given her the scroll. The scroll contained Namikaze heritage. She thought about her destination and continued her journey.

**Unknown location**

A figure stood atop a mountain watching Konoha. He smiled evilly. _My plan was successful. Yondiame is removed from path. Now I must start my next step of my plan._

_He looked at the moon. Very soon his power will be mine._

_A figure appeared out of ground." _Madara-sama I **have got a new recruit for Akatsuki**. His name is **Hoshigak Kisame**."

"Good my plan is going smoothly."

Zetsu didn't left." oh yes!" Madara exclaimed I had promised you that I will tell you my plan"

Zetsu slowly nodded, "You **can** tell me **if** you **wish**".

"What have I told you about moon? When I recruited pain."

"You told moon was created my sage of six paths the originator of Rinnegan."

"Yes but why?"

"Why…**.what do y**ou mean."

"It is a seal"

"A seal. **What is insi**de it?"

Madara smiled

"For that I have to tell you a tale. Zetsu which is the highest tailed beast"

"It is** Kyuubi no** Kitsune"

"You are mistaken deeply. Tell me have you ever heard about **Juubi no Yoko** .the ten tailed demon…

**END of chapter 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1 is finished.**

**I will try to update it weekly.**

**Sorry for poor grammar. I am trying to improve it.**

**And finally, Thanks a lot for reading my first fan fiction.**

**Please REVIEW because (suddenly a melodramatic tune starts)**

**One day you have to answer the god and suppose you have equal good and bad deed on your account. You just need one good deed to go to heaven. Suddenly god says "sorry I was mistaken. You also reviewed a novice writer helped his confidence. It is good deed. You are granted heaven. At that moment you will thank me for writing this story and yourself for reviewing it.**

**GOODBYE**


End file.
